kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Summer 2015 Event/@comment-24356282-20150906161125
This event have been a true hell, not just for me but for almost everyone. It took me three days to clear whole event on hard, all those times when i just wanted to bash my head on a wall. E3 was my first wall, probably everyones first wall. Many players would suffer from it, it's true that wall is exceptional annoying but it was very doable when you had the right fleet set up. Because of this map, i would lock two of my CLTs. My third CLT was locked on E1-E2. E4 would be my true hell, when i was on E4, there was no information at all, i saw some people doing E4 on twitch but even they struggle a lot as they did not know what to do. this map would ultimate lock 21 ship girls and take away of half my sanity. E5 is actually not hard but this map would piss me off far more than any previous map because i locked away all my CLTs. I somehow struggle with last kill. It was probably not that bad for me but i was so pissed off during that moment so it felt like forever. E6 'my personal experience over E6 clearing was very easy, i don't know why. This map is probably easiest for ME. While most people went north i went south. Seems to work better for me somehow. '''E7 '''our beloved E7, when i did it, there was practical no information at all, i decide to brute force this map, the result was mixed, i manange to get 3 full kill but final dance would be hell, compass throwing up and down all the times, when i made to the boss i would have bad armor rolls but i manage to the kill thanks to Shigure and Myoko. This map was extremly suffering. Now when i cleared this event, i need to farm, this would be the moment when i was regreting like hell, i might be one of the few to clear it first but i would regret almost whole event to be stuck on hard. Farming on hard is stupid. You would need boss support on every run you made. You need the luck to get a S rank. You need all the luck in the world to get the drops. ' E3 would take me around 29-33 runs but only 7-9 S ranks. I was exceptional lucky but i did burn around 80k fuels on this map, i was not really fuel effective on this map, nevertheless my luck with S rank was horrible. But the amount of low S rank i made, i was lucky to get Mizuho That is what count most. ' E4 '''i was not really effective here on start, i started with going north as i did when i was clearing E4, however, it's rather effective to chip the boss off, it's not effective for a S rank farm, i had to switch over to go mid, it was horrible but i had a bigger chance to grab S rank, about 50% chance, which is considerable good. I don't really remember how many times tries on E4 but it was fair amount if tries, i did manage to get her about 4-5 days farming. '''E6' haha, i would be stuck here for the rest of the event, trying to get kazagumo, this map, this stupid map, while clearing it felt really easy, farming was not that easy. My average S rank was around 70% but with a drop chance on maybe... 1,6%? It felt really far away and E6 is not exactly cost friendly. I would run out of fuels plenty of times. Today would be the last day would be the last day, about 14 hours left of this event, i was able to get her! Kazagumo! I did around 70 runs in total. I was so angry and sad to take make the decision to clear everything on hard first, now, i'm actually pretty happy, clear everything on hard on 3 days and farming everything on hard, i must be the most retarded admiral on this wikia for doing such decision. Haha. E8 done! Before event: http://i.imgur.com/YNktka5.png After E8: http://i.imgur.com/zto0Rq7.jpg